The collaborative authoring of documents has become ubiquitous in organizations with control over documents available to a variety of different users. Document management systems are employed to manage and track the various versions of documents as they are collaboratively created by possibly different users in an organization. Existing document management systems work well for centralized storage, allowing users to access and/or modify documents as necessary from a central repository, such as a shared network drive or a web-based team room. However, distributed storage naturally results as versions are created, modified, and/or transferred on different media by users on remote and/or local hosts in a network.
Thus, a need exists for updating and otherwise managing the status of distributively stored versions of documents.